


Green in the dust

by InsaneB



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneB/pseuds/InsaneB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson fa parte di una band famosa a livello mondiale, composta da lui, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik e Liam Payne. I quattro ragazzi sono ricchi ed indiscutibilmente bellissimi, ma hanno un cuore grande quanto la fama degli One Direction. E se c’è una cosa che amano del loro successo, è il poter aiutare chi non ha avuto la loro stessa fortuna.</p><p>Harry è sfortunato. Harry vive a Tacloban. Tacloban si trova nelle Filippine, ed è una delle troppe aree colpite nel 2013 dal tifone Haiyan.</p><p>Dopo il Ghana, gli One Direction decidono di recarsi a Tacloban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green in the dust

  


**Green in the Dust**   


  
  
Erano passati cinque mesi da quando quel terribile 7 Novembre 2013, il tifone _Haiyan_ aveva devastato gran parte delle Filippine. Undici milioni di residenti erano stati colpiti dalla catastrofe, più di seimila persone avevano perso la vita e quasi duemila persone risultavano disperse.  
  
Tra quelle persone c’erano anche i genitori di un ragazzo di vent’anni, uno di quei ragazzi che fino a quel momento avevano vissuto tranquillamente con la propria famiglia, dei genitori ad insegnargli come si cucinasse, come ci si lavasse i vestiti da soli, come si mantenesse l’orto dietro casa, come si vivesse.  
  
Harry aveva sempre osservato suo padre mentre strappava le erbacce e raccoglieva gli ortaggi maturi, disponendoli con cura nelle casse di legno per poterli poi vendere e ricavare qualche soldo per poter comprare le cose che non potevano produrre da sé. Aveva imparato a farlo, e fino a quel 7 Novembre, aveva sempre aiutato suo padre per far sì che il suo mal di schiena non peggiorasse.  
  
Di solito poi, tornava in casa passando attraverso la porta tutta rotta e cigolante, ed aiutava anche sua madre nel preparare lo stufato. Con le verdure prodotte da loro, ovviamente. I suoi genitori erano sempre stati piuttosto orgogliosi di ciò che riuscivano a fare con qualche litro d’acqua, un po’ di sale che di solito ottenevano barattando una cassa di carote con il mingherlino ometto della bottega, ed il prodotto del loro orto.  
  
Harry era sempre stato un ragazzo felice ed ottimista, uno di quelli che non risparmiava mai una battuta per sentire la risata di sua madre o la risposta altrettanto divertente di suo padre.  
  
Poi era successo.  
  
E ora Harry, con quei bellissimi occhi verdi, poteva guardare solamente la polvere, la sua casa a pezzi, il loro orto ricoperto di macerie, e quel punto nel quale aveva trovato i corpi dei suoi genitori senza vita, proprio lì, accanto a quell’albero che il tifone aveva sradicato con forza.  
  
  
  
  
 _Harry si risvegliò su qualcosa di duro e spigoloso. Sentiva il viso tirare, era secco, e gli occhi bruciavano dolorosamente. Le lacrime si erano asciugate sulle sue guance, e quando aprì gli occhi e ricordò il motivo per il quale fosse crollato su un cumulo di macerie dopo aver pianto per ore, il suo cuore sprofondò nello stomaco._  
  
 _Non era stato un brutto incubo. Quando si mise seduto e si guardò attorno, un singhiozzo gli mozzò il fiato. I suoi genitori erano ancora lì, stesi accanto ad una delle case dei vicini, nella stessa posizione nella quale li aveva lasciati. Harry cercò di respirare, ma l’aria era pesante e satura di polvere._  
  
 _Singhiozzò, tramortito da ciò che era successo a Tacloban il giorno prima. Era tutto distrutto, non aveva più una casa ed era anche improvvisamente orfano. Attorno a lui poteva sentire solamente i mormorii disperati di altri sopravvissuti, il rumore di un elicottero fin troppo vicino, il pianto di qualche bambino._  
  
 _La prima cosa che fece quando si alzò, in bilico fra mattoni ed effetti personali distrutti, fu cercare una coperta, un telo, qualsiasi cosa potesse coprire i corpi dei propri genitori.Trovò una tovaglia, incastrata fra quello che sembrava uno scaldabagno ed un tavolo. La tirò forte, senza smettere mai di piangere, sfregandosi gli occhi rossi e bagnati._  
  
 _Quando si avvicinò ai corpi dei suoi genitori, pianse più rumorosamente e si inginocchiò al loro fianco, incredulo. Non c’erano più. Il suo papà e la sua mamma non sarebbero mai più stati al suo fianco, non avrebbero più potuto insegnargli cosa volesse dire vivere._  
  
 _Harry lasciò per qualche secondo la tovaglia piena di buchi e pianse con le mani fra i capelli sporchi di polvere e fango, tremando come una foglia. Non riuscì a fare nient’altro per almeno un quarto d’ora, dopo il quale non si sentì meglio. Nemmeno un po’._  
  
 _Guardò di nuovo i suoi genitori, stesi entrambi sulla schiena. Con una mano sporca di nero chiuse gli occhi verdi di suo padre, che ora non assomigliavano più così tanto ai suoi. Erano vuoti, non brillavano più. Sistemò poi i lunghi capelli neri di sua madre, raccolti una treccia tutta spettinata. Le abbassò il vestito, coprendole le ginocchia, poi diede un bacio sulla fronte ad entrambi e si morse le labbra, le lacrime che gli rigavano il viso sporco._  
  
 _Coprì i loro corpi, lasciando fuori i loro piedi per far sì che le persone si accorgessero di loro e non li calpestassero._  
  
 _Si guardò attorno, rivedendo se stesso in altre persone che piangevano i propri cari, poi si chiese come avrebbe vissuto da quel momento in poi, non trovando risposta._  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Tutte le nazioni del mondo si erano mosse per aiutare le aree colpite, con soldi, cibo, acqua, medicine e sistemazioni temporanee. La situazione non era migliorata di molto, perché le macerie erano ancora sparse dappertutto, gli accampamenti erano spartani ed ospitavano troppe persone in uno spazio troppo piccolo.  
  
Harry negli accampamenti di Tacloban ci metteva piede solamente durante i pasti. Prendeva la sua razione, ne mangiava metà e poi andava a regalare l’altra metà ad uno dei suoi amici più giovani e soli. Bayani aveva quattordici anni, ed ogni volta che Harry gli porgeva metà pagnotta o mezza scodella di minestra, gli diceva sempre che non avrebbe dovuto farlo, perché gli aveva già salvato la vita. A lui, a Dakila ed a Imee.  
  
Quando il tifone si era abbattuto su Tacloban, loro quattro si trovavano in un campo vicino al villaggio, per giocare con un pallone un po’ sgonfio e scucito. Harry, il più grande fra loro, era caduto per terra ma non si era fatto prendere dal panico. I due maschietti e la ragazzina che erano con lui invece avevano urlato così tanto da ritrovarsi a tossire mentre venivano trascinati dalla forza del vento sabbioso, terrorizzati.  
  
Harry aveva trisciato sui gomiti, aveva detto loro di tenersi stretti per le mani e li aveva portati davanti ad una roccia gigantesca a pochi metri da lì. Era l’unica cosa che era riuscito a pensare per non volare via. Li aveva fatti sedere col petto premuto sulla pietra, raccomandando loro di non lasciare la mano del vicino per nessun motivo. Le loro magliette si erano sollevate, e le loro schiene, dopo cinque mesi, presentavano ancora le cicatrici di tutta la sabbia, i rami e gli oggetti che si erano schiantati sulla loro pelle durante il tifone.  
  
Si erano feriti, però erano sopravvissuti. Erano vivi grazie a Harry.  
  
Bayani, il più piccolo, era rimasto completamente solo, come lui. Anche prima del tifone non aveva i genitori, ma si era ritrovato anche senza il nonno paterno.  
  
Dakila, l’altro ragazzino, appena diciasettenne, era riuscito a trovare almeno sua madre. Del padre e del fratellino di tre anni nessuna traccia.  
  
La ragazzina, diciottenne, aveva trovato il padre e lo zio materno. Sua madre era dispersa. Non avevano nemmeno ritrovato il suo corpo, ma dopo cinque mesi, lei sapeva come fosse finita.  
  
Harry aveva deciso di aiutare proprio Bayani perché era il più piccolo e solo fra i tre. Lui dormiva e mangiava all’accampamento, mentre Harry non aveva voluto rubare un posto lì dentro. Era grande, aveva vent’anni, e poteva cavarsela da solo ed aiutare a sistemare nel villaggio.  
  
Lui pensava che l’accampamento dovesse essere sfruttato solamente da bambini, donne ed anziani. Gli altri avevano il dovere di rimboccarsi le maniche e lavorare, o altrimenti non sarebbero mai riusciti a vivere di nuovo normalmente.  
  
Nel suo piccolo, Harry aveva recuperato ciò che gli era servito a costruirsi non una casa, ma un angolo nel quale dormire. Aveva sollevato due lastre di metallo, ed aveva usato uno dei pochi muri rimasti in piedi per crearsi una specie di stanza con tre sole pareti. In alto aveva steso una tenda che copriva anche il quarto lato, una soluzione improvvisata per far sì che la pioggia non inzuppasse il materasso sul quale dormiva, senza lenzuola e senza cuscini, ed anche per avere quel minimo di privacy per mantenere la propria sanità mentale. Il lenzuolo l’aveva usato per non posare il materasso direttamente per terra.  
  
Viveva lì, a pochi metri da altre sistemazioni improvvisate da altri uomini soli, i quali componevano quella che era diventata una squadra. Ogni mattina si alzavano e spostavano altre macerie, raccoglievano i vestiti, cercavano di mettere un po’ d’ordine. Andavano poi all’accampamento, per dare una mano ai volontari.  
  
La vita andava avanti per inerzia. Facevano sempre le stesse cose, e sembrava non fossero andati avanti nemmeno di un millimetro. Non potevano ricostruire una città da soli, ed i primi aiuti erano stati destinati unicamente ai sopravvissuti, per la loro salute ed il sostentamento. Non avevano soldi, ma quelli ormai non servivano più, perché i negozi non esistevano, non c’era più nulla lì.  
  
Spesso Harry andava a spostare le macerie di una delle botteghe, alla ricerca di qualcosa da mangiare. Dall’accampamento si limitava a portare via dell’acqua, e dividendo i propri pasti con Bayani, era dimagrito terribilmente negli ultimi cinque mesi. Ricordava ormai vagamente i fianchi carnosi e la piccola pancia che aveva sempre avuto.  
  
Quando la sera del 23 Marzo Harry tornò nella propria sistemazione, si sedette contro la parete ed aprì con un coltello da cucina –l’aveva trovato quattro mesi prima in mezzo alle macerie- un barattolo di latta, contenente dei fagioli. Ne aveva trovati altri due, tutti uguali, e aveva deciso di aprirli con criterio. Quel giorno aveva dato la sua intera cena a Bayani, perché si era preso un brutto raffreddore e sembrava più debole del solito.  
  
Di solito passava quella parte di giornata attorno al fuoco, con la squadra. Quel giorno però non ne aveva voglia, era stanco ed aveva bisogno di stare solo.  
  
Così si ritrovava solo e ad accontentarsi di cento grammi di fagioli freddi ed insipidi per cena. All’accampamento gli avevano dato un cucchiaio ed una forchetta, così non dovette almeno mangiarli con le mani o berli direttamente dalla confezione.  
  
Ne aveva mangiato solamente metà quando sentì gli uomini della squadra parlare a voce più alta, in inglese. Ok, era anche quella lingua ufficiale nelle Filippine, ma fra loro parlavano in dialetto. Quindi si sorprese quando sentì: ‘Ma tu non sei uno di quella band inglese? Mia figlia vi adorava’, e la successiva risposta, in un forte accento al quale Harry, sinceramente, non avrebbe saputo trovale precisa locazione: ‘Sì, sono Louis. Mi dispiace per sua figlia. Prenda una bottiglia d’acqua e qualche frutto, sono per voi’.  
  
Harry corrugò la fronte. Col suo barattolo di fagioli in mano, si sporse e tirò fuori la testa dal pezzo di tenda, osservando discretamente le persone attorno al falò. C’erano una decina di uomini della squadra, e poi un ragazzo piuttosto giovane che parlava e gesticolava. Stava porgendo ad ogni uomo una busta di plastica ed una bottiglia d’acqua, e non passarono che venti secondi prima che uno degli uomini indicasse il suo angolo, chiedendo a Louis di potare dei viveri anche lì.  
  
Il ragazzo si voltò, e guardò l’unico alloggio illuminato. Illuminato per modo di dire ovviamente, perché dalla tenda di Harry proveniva una luce tenue data dal lume di una candela. Harry lo fissò mentre si avvicinava, lasciando le altre buste attorno al falò, tutte tranne una.  
  
“Ciao, parli inglese anche tu vero? Dimmi di sì ti prego”, gli disse subito Louis, con quell’accento strano.  
  
Harry scostò maggiormente la tenda, ed il ragazzo non fece complimenti. Si sedette sul bordo del materasso malandato e gli porse la busta piena di frutti ed una bottiglia d’acqua da due litri. Harry le conservò gelosamente in un angolo.  
  
“Lo parlo, anche un po’ meglio degli altri. Mio padre era americano”, rispose, e Louis tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
  
“Sei giovanissimo”, constatò Louis, e sul suo viso Harry lesse un po’ d’apprensione. “Quanti anni hai?”  
  
Harry si rannicchiò di nuovo contro la parete, le gambe scheletriche strette contro il petto. Ricomincò a mangiare i fagioli, anche se non sentiva più così tanta fame ed in qualche modo si sentiva vulnerabile nel mangiare davanti ad uno che forse era abituato ai ristoranti di lusso. Si vergognò. “Venti”, disse appena deglutì, non guardando il ragazzo.  
  
“Perché stai qui con gli uomini più grandi invece di stare all’accampamento con tutti gli altri ragazzi?” chiese ancora Louis, studiandolo.  
  
Harry si sentiva in soggezione. Era troppo magro, non era riuscito a lavarsi da una settimana, indossava vestiti sporchi e stava mangiando dei fagioli direttamente dal barattolo. “Perché anche se non sembra sono forte e in salute. Quindi devo aiutare. All’accampamento vado solo per dare una mano e mangiare. Lì ci devono stare solo donne, bambini e anziani.”  
  
Il ragazzo inglese sorrise ed avvolse le braccia attorno alle ginocchia, poggiando poi il mento sul gomito. “Ti ammiro”, proferì, ed Harry lo guardò solo per qualche secondo, registrando solo i brillanti occhi blu. “Comunque io sono Louis”, gli disse, ed allungò una mano.  
  
Harry la strinse con la propria, molto più grande della sua. “Harry. Piacere.”  
  
“Harry. Te l’ha dato tuo padre? Perché non mi sembra un nome filippino.”  
  
Harry annuì lentamente. “Sì. Era il nome del mio nonno paterno. E tu perché hai un nome francese?” gli chiese, stranendosi per essere riuscito ad avviare una conversazione.  
  
Louis scrollò le spalle. “A mia madre piace la Francia. O forse mi hanno concepito lì, non lo so. Non ho mai fatto questa domanda”, confessò, poi scrollò le spale. “Che lavoro vorresti fare?”  
  
Harry capì che quel ragazzo fosse abituato a parlare con le persone. Faceva domande senza paura, e non sembrava per niente colpito dal fatto di star parlando con uno sconosciuto, fra una parete, due lastre di metallo ed una tenda. “Volevo studiare e diventare un medico. Non credo lo farò mai però, da questa situazione non si esce.”  
  
Il ragazzo inglese corrugò la fronte e scosse la testa. “Se lo vuoi fare, lo fai. Magari non ora o fra un anno, ma prima o poi lo farai.”  
  
“La facoltà di medicina è lontana e costosa, non potevo andarci prima, immagina adesso”, rispose Harry, con un sorriso pieno di amarezza. Scrollò le spalle e poggiò il barattolo di latta vuoto fuori dalla tenda, per poi rannicchiarsi di nuovo nel proprio angolino.  
  
“Mhh”, mormorò Louis, inclinando il capo e studiando il ragazzo. “Eri bravo a scuola? Ti piaceva studiare? Medicina è difficile.”  
  
Harry alzò le spalle, poi arrossò sotto lo strato di polvere che gli copriva le guance. “I miei professori dicevano di sì”, disse solamente, imbarazzato.  
  
“Qual è la capitale del Nepal?”  
  
“Katmandu”, rispose Harry senza pensarci, corrugando poi la fronte. “Perché?”  
  
“Quante ossa ha lo scheletro?” chiese ancora Louis, senza fare una piega.  
  
“Duecentosettanta nei neonati che diventano duecentosei una volta sviluppate- perché mi fai queste domande?”  
  
Louis sollevò le sopracciglia ed annuì con apprezzamento. “Ultima domanda per il jackpot: la pelle è un organo o un tessuto?”  
  
“Ma che... è un organo. Che jackpot?” borbottò Harry, battendo le palpebre con confusione.  
  
“Complimenti, hai appena vinto una borsa di studio per l’Università di Medicina! Adesso devi solo farti ammettere”, esultò Louis, e si sporse per dare una pacca sulla spalla del ragazzo, che spalancò gli occhi ed aprì la bocca, ma Louis lo interruppe prima ancora che potesse parlare. “E non dirmi che non devo o che non lo accetti. Un medico in più nel mondo non è un regalo solo per te.”  
  
“Come faccio a studiare? Qui non c’è nulla! Non leggo un libro da mesi!” affermò Harry, e si vergognò di nuovo.  
  
“Tu non preoccuparti. Mi serve il tuo cognome”, continuò Louis, e tirò fuori l’iPhone, guardando poi Harry in attesa.  
  
“Styles”, disse allora il ragazzo, basito.  
  
Louis scrisse il nome in un nuovo contatto della propria rubrica, che dovette lasciare però senza numero. Gli chiese tutti i suoi dati, ed Harry rispose con l’ansia nel petto.  
  
Una volta soddisfatto, Louis rimise il cellulare in tasca e gli sorrise. “Ok Harry Styles, ora mi devi promettere che studierai e che un giorno potrò dire di aver finanziato gli studi di uno dei medici più bravi del mondo”, gli disse, ed Harry osservò il suo sorriso con riconoscenza.  
  
“Lo prometto. Non ci posso credere”, mormorò. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, ma in quel momento si sentiva un odore così cattivo addosso che non osò farlo. “Grazie mille, sul serio”, si limitò a dire, con il migliore sorriso che aveva in catalogo.  
  
“Figurati! Dai, abbracciami, che devo andare”, concluse Louis, e si sedette sulle ginocchia di fronte a lui, aprendo le braccia.  
  
Louis splendeva, la sua maglietta non era sbiadita e sporca di fango e le sue braccia erano invitanti, forti ed abbronzate. Harry si sentì ancora più infimo.  
  
Scosse la testa, rivolgendogli un sorriso dispiaciuto. “Meglio di no. Qui è difficile farsi una doccia ogni giorno. Faccio schifo.”  
  
Il ragazzo inglese roteò gli occhi, ed in un attimo Harry si ritrovò stretto fra le sue braccia. Per la prima volta dopo mesi sentiva del _profumo_ , non la solita puzza di fango, sudore e fogne traboccanti. Ricambiò l’abbraccio cercando di non sollevare le braccia, mortificato per se stesso, e sentì Louis ridere piano.  
  
“Ti giuro che Niall puzza venti volte di più dopo un’ora di concerto. E la puzza nel tourbus è...” si fermò, scuotendo la testa. “Non esiste un aggettivo per quell’odore terrificante.”  
  
Harry si ritrovò a ridere. A ridere sinceramente, ed a sentirsi un po’ coccolato. Non succedeva spesso, perché ormai lui era diventato quello che coccolava, non il contrario. “Spero di riuscirci. Prometto di fare il massimo. Grazie Louis, quando e _se_ avrò dei soldi, comprerò un vostro album.”  
  
Louis si allontanò da lui, continuando a ridere. “Guarda che ci conto”, si raccomandò, poi si alzò e scostò la tenda. “Be’, buonanotte Harry Styles, e buoni studi.”  
  
“Buonanotte Louis. Non sprecherai soldi. Giuro.”  
  
Louis lo lasciò con un altro sorriso, ed Harry, quella notte, dormì con la consapevolezza che i suoi genitori sarebbero stati orgogliosi di lui anche da lassù, entro cinque anni.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Erano passati esattamente tre giorni da quando Louis e gli altri due ragazzi di cui Harry non ricordava il nome avevano lasciato le Filippine. Erano rimasti lì solamente per un giorno, ma avevano lasciato il segno. Quando Harry aveva buttato un occhio all’accampamento cinque minuti prima, aveva notato numerose coperte nuove, cuscini, ed i bambini avevano dei giochini fra le mani.  
  
Il tendone nel quale stipavano il cibo era ora affiancato da altri due grandi il doppio, uno pieno di cassoni d’acqua e l’altro di cibi in scatola e quelli che sembravano articoli per l’igene di adulti e bambini.  
  
Harry passò oltre la tenda-ospedale, salutando con un gesto i volontari che ormai lo chiamavano per nome. Sarebbe andato a dare una mano nel tendone per portare il cibo alle persone, ma una delle infermiere lo chiamò, uscendo dalla tenda-ospedale e sbracciandosi in sua direzione.  
  
Harry si voltò e raggiunse Cassidy, che ricambiò e puntò un pollice dietro di sé. “C’è un pacco per te. È arrivato assieme a otto pacchi di giochi per bambini, fogli e pennarelli. Vieni ad aprirlo, sono curiosa!” gli disse velocemente, rifacendosi la coda allentata.  
  
Il ragazzo la seguì dentro la tenda, ed in cuor suo se l’aspettava. Se l’aspettava quando vide una scatola di medie dimensioni, abbastanza pesante e tutta incartata con un foglio di cartone. Si aspettava anche quella pila di libri e la breve lettera che trovò al suo interno, che diceva poco, ma allo stesso tempo diceva tutto.  
  
  
 _I libri li hai, al test d’ammissione della Silliman University sei iscritto, a come arrivare ci penso io. Adesso tocca a te. Buon studio, futuro Dr. Styles._  
  
 _Louis_  
  
  
C’era un altro foglio, nel quale Harry lesse la conferma dell’iscrizione Harry tirò fuori i tre libri che giacevano nella scatola, e rise quando vide che Louis gli aveva mandato anche uno zaino per trasportarli. Nemmeno lo zaino era vuoto: dentro c’erano penne, matite, gomme, un temperino, degli evidenziatori e qualche quaderno.  
  
I libri comprendevano tutte le materie che avrebbe dovuto studiare per il test, ed in ognuno di essi vi era scritto il suo nome in una calligrafia elegante.  
  
Cassidy lo fissò, corrugando la fronte e sporgendosi per guardare. “Cosa sta succedendo?”  
  
“Uno dei ragazzi della band mi finanzierà gli studi”, spiegò Harry, sorridendo come un bambino e conservando gelosamente i libri nel suo nuovo zaino. Controllò per tre volte di non aver dimenticato nulla nello scatolone prima di chiudere lo zaino e metterselo in spalla.  
  
Cassidy spalancò gli occhi ed alzò le sopracciglia. “ _Wow_ ”, cominciò. “Sono felice per te Harry. Che facoltà?”  
  
“Medicina. Mi ha iscritto al test d’ammissione”, le confessò con un lieve rossore a colorargli le guance.  
  
“Quindi un giorno potrei averti come superiore visto che io sono solo una umile infermiera?” chiese lei con una risata, ed Harry si mosse sulle lunghe e scheletriche gambe con imbarazzo.  
  
“Dai”, borbottò. “Speriamo- cioé, vedremo. Non perché spero di comandarti un giorno. Spero di diventare un medico un giorno però. Ci provo”, disse inciampando nelle proprie parole. “Va be’, vado ad aiutare. Ciao Cass!” concluse, e la ragazza lo saluto con una risata mentre scuoteva la testa.  
  
Harry quel giorno, per la prima volta dopo cinque mesi, non vedeva l’ora di tornare nel suo sporco angolo che non era ancora riuscito a chiamare ‘casa’, col solo pensiero di cominciare a studiare e divorare quei libri.  
  
Fu per quel motivo che non mangiò nulla all’accampamento e Bayani si ritrovò con una doppia porzione di stufato a pranzo e quattro fette di carne per cena.  
  
Harry aveva mangiato solamente un altro di quei barattoli di fagioli insipidi quel giorno, ma non si era mai sentito così felice.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Harry si era ritrovato un’altra lettera fra le mani due mesi dopo, quando ne mancavano altri due al suo test d’ammissione. Dopo averla letta aveva scritto una risposta, e quando l’aveva consegnata a Cassidy, lei gli aveva fatto notare che per lo meno avrebbe dovuto attaccarci sopra un francobollo per spedirla.  
  
Lui era quasi scoppiato a piangere rendendosi conto di non poter rispondere a Louis, che era stato schifosamente gentile, e Cassidy l’aveva rassicurato, dicendogli che il francobollo gliel’avrebbe comprato lei. Visto che lui non vedeva nemmeno una moneta da ormai più di mezzo anno.  
  
Quella notte aveva riletto la lettera di Louis, poco prima di accendere due candele contemporaneamente prima di mettersi a studiare fino a crollare per il sonno.  
  
  
 _Harry!_  
  
 _Allora, stai studiando? Come va? Pensi di farcela? Perché la data si avvicina e ti sto scrivendo per darti tutte le informazioni per andare a fare il test!_  
  
 _Le trovi scritte nell’altro foglio, mi raccomando sii puntuale._  
  
 _Volevo dirti che comunque vada, io di questa cosa non me ne pento. Però qualcosa mi dice che andrà bene. Se ti va puoi scrivermi, ma rispondo solo quando torno a casa, siamo sempre in giro!_  
  
 _Un abbraccio Harry, in bocca al lupo se non ci sentiamo prima._  
  
  
 _Louis_  
  
  
  
Harry aveva usato la migliore calligrafia possibile per rispondergli, optando per un corsivo pieno di curve e forse un po’ femmiline. Aveva messo il puntino su ogni singola ‘i’, usato le virgole e le maiuscole scrupolosamente, controllato per due volte di non aver scritto stupidaggini. Ora sperava che Louis gli avrebbe risposto un giorno.  
  
Nel frattempo, continuò a studiare dai suoi preziosi libri, scrivendo qualche appunto nel proprio quaderno a quadretti.  
  
  
 _Ciao Louis,_  
  
 _ovviamente sto studiando, ho finito il primo libro e ho studiato tre quarti del secondo. Qui va come sempre, però stanno ricostruendo la città. È difficile._  
  
 _Tu come stai? Non vedo l’ora di andare a fare il test, davvero avrò una stanza solo per me in un hotel? Ed un jet privato? Sei pazzo. Non smetterò mai di ringraziarti e spero sul serio che tu sarai orgoglioso di me entro cinque anni._  
  
 _Giuro di dare il massimo. Crepi il lupo e buona fortuna anche a te ed agli altri ragazzi con la vostra musica. C’è un gruppo di ragazzine che parla sempre di voi qui e non riescono ancora a credere di avervi incontrati._  
  
 _Volevo dirvi che il segno del vostro passaggio l’avete lasciato. C’è tanto cibo, ci sono vestiti nuovi, giochi... grazie._  
  
 _Da parte di tutti._  
  
  
 _Non ti deluderò,_  
 _Harry_  
  
  
  
  
 _*_  
  
  
  
  
Tre mesi dopo, Harry aveva volato per la prima volta nella sua vita, aveva alloggiato in un hotel, era stato trattato da principe ed aveva compilato il suo test di ammissione con ansia, seppur quel centinaio di domande non gli avessero dato tanto da pensare.  
  
Aveva studiato come un mulo per mesi, forse aveva perso qualche grado della sua vista leggendo per ore al lume di due sole candele, ma ce l’aveva fatta. Dopo due settimane gli era arrivata una lettera da parte di Louis.  
  
Leggendo l’indirizzo, Harry rise e scosse la testa, perché quella lettera era arrivata fino a Doncaster e poi Louis l’aveva aperta, letta ed infilata in una nuova busta, per poi rigirarla all’indirizzo unico del campo.  
  
Il ragazzo quel giorno trovò un angolo della tenda-ospedale per spiegare i due fogli all’interno. Le mani gli tremavano furiosamente quando si sedette per terra e strappò un lato della busta. Aprì prima la lettera di Louis, sperando che, se fosse stato un rifiuto, il ragazzo inglese gliel’avrebbe detto con più dolcezza di una lettera scritta a macchina da una qualsiasi segretaria annoiata.  
  
  
 _Harry,_  
  
 _non ho molto da dirti, se non che già così, sono orgoglioso di quello che ho fatto e soprattutto di te._  
  
 _Ti trasferirai nel campus dell’Università entro due settimane. È già tutto pronto. Sul retro ci sono date e orari, ho già sistemato tutto._  
  
 _Te lo meriti Harry._  
  
 _Buona carriera universitaria futuro Dr. Styles._  
  
  
 _Egregi saluti (Ha! Ora dovrò parlarti in modo formale!),_  
 _Louis_  
  
  
Harry pianse per le successive due ore, ed entro le due successive, tutti sapevano che l’orfano dei coniugi Styles avrebbe studiato per diventare un medico.  
  
Quella notte l’accampamento fece festa, nonostante le macerie, nonostante i cari perduti, nonostante la devastazione fisica e morale.  
  
Avevano ancora qualcosa del quale essere orgogliosi, ed Harry aveva già parlato con Cassidy per far avere a Bayani una doppia razione di cibo anche quando sarebbe andato via.  
  
Forse non era tutto perduto, forse Harry Styles poteva ancora avere la vita che sognava, anche se non avrebbe più potuto condividerla coi suoi genitori.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Una volta trasferitosi al campus, per Harry e Louis era stato più facile parlare. Ora aveva un preciso indirizzo di residenza, e Louis gli aveva fatto trovare una quantità spropositata di francobolli raccolti in una scatola di latta. C’erano anche un sacco di buste e carta da lettere.  
  
La prima cosa che aveva fatto però, era stata entrare nel box doccia e restare sotto il getto caldo per mezz’ora. Quella sensazione gli era mancata terribilmente, il sentirsi pulito e profumato. Passare una mano fra i capelli e sentire i ricci non annodati, ma morbidi e fluenti.  
  
Aveva anche un piccolo armadio pieno di vestiti, ed appena levò la sua vecchia felpa bucherellata ed i jeans strappati, li buttò nella spazzatura.  
  
Quando si guardò allo specchio dopo solo un’ora, trovò un ragazzo completamente diverso. Non si faceva più schifo. Non puzzava, non era coperto di polvere dalla testa ai piedi, e gli occhi non erano più l’unica cosa brillante in lui.  
  
Era un ventenne perfettamente normale ora, avrebbe finalmente studiato per realizzare il suo sogno da quando era solamente un bambino, ed era solo merito di Louis.  
  
Non perse più tempo. Scostò la sedia di fronte alla scrivania e cominciò a scrivere, col sorriso che non ne voleva sapere di sparire dal suo viso.  
  
  
 _Louis,_  
  
 _NON HO PAROLE. La stanza è bellissima, i vestiti sono bellissimi, ho- I LIBRI! Li ho appena visti, ho fatto la mia prima doccia in una VERA doccia dopo tipo, non lo so, nove mesi e sono ancora sconvolto._  
  
 _Sono felice, non vedo l’ora di cominciare, e non so più come ringraziarti. Un giorno troverò il modo, giuro._  
  
 _Credo cercherò un lavoro part-time qui al campus, voglio continuare a mandare qualche aiutino a Tacloban, al mio amico Bayani. È troppo giovane e solo. Cassidy, una delle infermiere, continuerà a portargli una doppia razione di cibo da parte mia, visto che ora non potrò più farlo di persona._  
  
 _Ti ho visto una volta e mi è bastata per cominciare a volerti bene. Sappilo._  
  
 _Grazie, grazie, GRAZIE ancora di tutto Louis._  
  
  
 _Egregi saluti (quello famoso e rispettabile sei tu per ora, ha!),_  
 _Harry_  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
 _Universitario Styles,_  
  
 _è già passato un anno, incredibile. Siamo continuamente in giro, l’ultimo album è un successo! Siamo nominati per un Grammy! Tifa per noi, mi raccomando._  
  
 _Anzi, prima ascolta la nostra musica, ti ho mandato un cellulare – forse non dovevo dirlo, il pacco doveva essere una sorpresa... comunque, nel cellulare c’è tutta la nostra musica, dimmi che ne pensi. Ho anche memorizzato il mio numero, così possiamo smettere con queste lettere che ci mettono una vita ad arrivare._  
  
 _Appena riesci a capire come funziona scrivimi, com’è andato l’ultimo esame? Un altro voto pieno? Un’altra lode? Va be’ ti dico la verità: mi arriva un resoconto dopo ogni tuo esame, quindi so già quanto hai preso e so perfettamente che la tua media è un fottuto trenta. Continuo ad essere molto orgoglioso di te._  
  
 _Ah, scarica: Whatsapp, Skype e Twitter, ci sentiamo anche lì._  
  
 _Va bene, smetto di scrivere stronzate, così puoi usare il cellulare e rispondermi prima._  
  
 _Ti voglio bene._  
  
 _Cordiali saluti (meno tre anni alla nomina di DOTTORE)_  
 _Lou_  
  
Harry posò la lettera sul letto, avventandosi subito sul pacco egregiamente imballato di fogli pieni di bolle. Strappò l’involucro, quindi osservò la scatola e ricordò di aver visto uno di quei cellulari fra le mani dei suoi colleghi. Col suo lavoro part-time al bar dell’Università non era mai riuscito a comprarne uno, visto che li spendeva quasi tutti in pacchi per Bayani e articoli di cancelleria che gli servivano per lo studio.  
  
Ogni tanto usciva coi suoi colleghi, ma aveva sempre mantenuto una condotta impeccabile: niente alcool, niente fumo, niente ore piccole. Aveva una persona da rendere orgogliosa, e diventare un dottore richiedeva un comportamento esemplare. Non poteva rovinarsi la salute se il suo obbiettivo era salvare quella degli altri.  
  
Si rigirò lo smartphone fra le mani, montò la scheda, la batteria (era già carica, Louis aveva pensato anche a quello?) e la cover come da manuale e premette un tasto, accendendo l’apparato. Lesse le istruzioni, imparando per prima cosa come mandare un messaggio. Ovviamente lo inviò a Louis. Insomma, c’era solamente un numero nella sua rubrica. Un po’ triste, ma più tardi avrebbe sicuramente aggiunto i numeri dei suoi colleghi.  
  
Ci mise un po’ a scrivere quelle parole, perché non era abituato a quella tastiera. Usava i computer della scuola, ma le sue dita sembravano troppo grandi per quello schermo stretto e lungo, e più volte schiacciò due lettere insieme, dovendo poi cancellare tutto.  
  
  
 _Per: Louis Egregissimo Tomlinson_  
 _Bel nome nella rubrica! Quindi mi finanzi gli studi e controlli i miei voti, mi sento spiato! Comunque sì, un altro voto pieno, anche se lo sai già! E poi, un cellulare, sei pazzo. Non so più come dirtelo. Grazie, DI NUOVO, però mi stai viziando. Ti voglio bene._  
  
  
Harry controllò che non ci fossero errori ortografici, poi invitò. Lui non sapeva come diavolo si scaricassero quelle tre _cose_ che Louis gli aveva scritto, così si alzò ed uscì dalla sua stanza, sperando di trovare qualcuno dei suoi tecnologici colleghi per chiedere una mano.  
  
Prima che potesse trovarne uno, Louis rispose, ed Harry si sentì esaltato per il fatto di poter finalmente ricevere una risposta così celere.  
  
 _Da: Louis Egregissimo Tomlinson_  
 _Ha! Non ti dirò MAI come ti ho rinominato nella mia rubrica, MAI. Hai scaricato le app? Dovrei avere qualche minuto per Skype dopo_  
  
  
Harry aspettò a rispondere, perché non era sicuro di sapere cosa fosse Skype. Trovò Benjie nella biblioteca, chino su un grosso libro di chimica, penne ed evidenziatori sparsi su tutto il tavolo ed un quaderno colmo di appunti sulla destra. Si sedette silenziosamente accanto a lui, ed il ragazzo dagli occhi, capelli e carnagione scura alzò lo sguardo e gli sorrise gentilmente.  
  
“Ciao Styles, stai cercando di boicottare il mio esame?” sussurrò, soffiando poi una piccola risata.  
  
Harry gli piazzò il cellulare davanti, scuotendo la testa. “Ho solo bisogno di una mano con questo, me l’hanno regalato e non so usarlo. Devo scaricare tre... _app_ , come si fa?”  
  
Benjie rise maggiormente, e gli mostrò il _market_ spiegandogli che avrebbe dovuto cercare lì i nomi delle applicazioni ed installarle nel cellulare. Harry seguì attentamente le sue istruzioni, lo ringraziò più volte poi tornò nella propria stanza, con lo sguardo fisso sul cellulare. Scaricò Skype per primo, visto che Louis gli aveva detto che probabilmente l’avrebbero usato.  
  
Non ci capì molto, ma creò comunque un account inventandosi un nickname: _FuturoDrStyles_.  
  
 _Per: Louis Egregissimo Tomlinson_  
 _Perché non me lo vuoi dire? Dai! Comunque sto scaricando le applicazioni, mi son fatto spiegare come fare da un collega. Potevi mandarmi anche un disegnino per spiegarmi, perché nel manuale non c’è scritto niente!_  
  
  
 _Da: Louis Egregissimo Tomlinson_  
 _Stai zitto e dimmi il tuo nome su Skype_  
  
  
Harry rispose con una risata, riportando il nome e spalmandosi poi una mano sulla faccia. _FuturoDrStyles._ Ma come diavolo gli era venuto in mente?  
  
Impiegarono qualche minuto per riuscire a far partire una videochiamata, e quando si videro di nuovo per la prima volta dopo più di un anno, sorrisero automaticamente.  
  
 _“Mi piacciono i tuoi capelli”_ , fu la prima cosa che disse Louis, ridendo.  
  
“Certo, adesso sono puliti”, concordò Harry, passando una mano fra essi.  
  
 _“Non avevo capito che fossero ricci”_ , confessò Louis, ed Harry sbuffò.  
  
“Dai basta, ero disastrato”, si lamentò facendo una smorfia, poi riprese a sorridere, guardando il ragazzo dagli occhi blu. “Allora, dove sei?”  
  
 _“New York, tre concerti qui, uno ieri, oggi e poi domani. Quando sarai un laureato ti ci porterò”_ , lo informò, poi afferrò un dolcetto al cioccolato e mangiò tranquillamente davanti al cellulare, facendo ridere il ragazzo coi ricci.  
  
“Buon appetito. E quando sarò un medico spero di avere abbastanza soldi da poter portare _te_ da qualche parte, è il minimo.”  
  
Louis sbuffò, tenendo con una mano il cellulare e con l’altra il pasticcino, che mosse con un gesto dismissivo. _“Smettila, tu non mi devi niente. Allora, qual è il prossimo esame?”_  
  
I due ragazzi parlarono per quasi un’ora. Ancora non lo sapevano, ma quella sarebbe diventata una piacevole abitudine e distrazione nella loro vita di tutti i giorni, tra i troppi viaggi ed i problemi del jet lag per Louis, e gli impegnativi esami di Harry.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Andavano avanti da due anni grazie a Skype e conversazioni o messaggi vocali su Whatsapp. Harry in quei primi tre anni di università aveva collezionato altri ottimi voti, il massimo dei crediti ed il rispetto dei suoi stessi professori.  
  
Le cose non potevano andare meglio, davvero.  
  
Aveva conosciuto altre persone, si era fatto degli amici, e non aveva mai dimenticato quei ragazzini che aveva salvato durante il tifone Hayian. Cercava di pensare il meno possibile a quel giorno, ma era inevitabile rivedere nella mente l’immagine dei suoi genitori, dei bambini che piangevano, della loro casa distrutta e del loro orto sommerso di fango.  
  
Cercava sempre di rendersi conto della fortuna che aveva avuto nel conoscere Louis, nell’avere la possibilità di abbandonare Tacloban quando ancora non era stata ricostruita, di poter studiare, farsi una cultura e formarsi professionalmente. Ogni tanto però crollava, perché avrebbe solamente voluto scrivere una lettera e mandarla ai suoi genitori, per far sapere loro quanto stesse studiando, come fosse andato l’ultimo esame, quanto gli mancassero.  
  
Allora piangeva. Si rannicchiava sul letto proprio come aveva fatto per mesi nel suo sporco angolo della Tacloban distrutta, e si sfogava. In quei momenti non aveva mai chiamato Louis, perché voleva che il ragazzo lo trovasse sempre felice, che sapesse di avergli migliorato la vita.  
  
Harry davvero non se l’aspettava quando all’inizio del suo quarto ed ultimo anno d’Università, si ritrovò proprio in quella situazione, ma per un motivo diverso. Fanculo quel fottuto cellulare con internet gratis e fanculo quel fottutissimo Twitter, che gli aveva piazzato davanti un intero reportage di foto nelle quali Louis camminava mano nella mano con un ragazzo schifosamente bello, alto e con dei muscoli da far paura.  
  
Harry si mise le mani fra i capelli, sentendosi stupido e piccolo, perché si era rifiutato di capire che Louis gli piacesse per quasi quattro anni, perché ora che l’aveva capito stava piangendo come se inconsciamente avesse sempre sperato che una volta essere diventato qualcuno, Louis avrebbe ricambiato.  
  
E si sentì stupido perché non era così, perché lui sarebbe sempre stato il ragazzino denutrito che Louis aveva conosciuto in una città distrutta, perché sarebbe sempre stato solamente l’azione migliore che Louis avesse mai compiuto, e nulla di più.  
  
Quel giorno Harry non rispose quando il suo cellulare vibrò, suonò e si illuminò, col nome di Louis che lampeggiava sullo schermo.  
  
E non rispose nemmeno il giorno dopo, e nemmeno quello seguente.  
  
Tanto quello che Louis doveva sapere di lui, gli arrivava dopo ogni esame ed alla fine di ogni anno universitario. Il resto, era solamente una fottuta illusione.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Louis ci aveva provato. Aveva mandato lettere, pacchi, Sms, messaggi su Whatsapp, registrazioni audio, aveva provato a chiamare, ma non era servito a nulla. Harry non gli rispondeva da due mesi, e lui aveva ancora due possibilità per parlargli e scoprire perché diavolo fosse sparito: mobilitare le fan su Twitter o andare direttamente da lui.  
  
Allora quella sera decise di affidarsi alle fan, perché ogni volta che uno dei ragazzi degli One Direction chiedeva qualcosa, quella arrivava dopo un’ora. Erano fantastiche.  
  
Entrò sul suo profilo Twitter, verificato ormai da anni ed anni, e compose il tweet.  
  
  
 **Louis Tomlinson** @louis_tomlinson - Un amico al quale voglio un bene incredibile non risponde da due mesi. Twittate a ~~@~~ drstylesoneday per me? ~~#~~ talktolouisDR  
  
  
Premette invio, ed attese. Aveva venti milioni di followers, cazzo. Poteva farcela. _Potevano_ farcela.  
  
E non ci volle nemmeno tanto perché accadesse. I followers di Harry passarono da trenta (Louis più venti colleghi e nove estranei) a quarantamila in un’ora. ‘#talktolouisDR’ stava trendando in tutto il mondo, e Louis lesse qualche tweet delle fan, regalando così tanti follow quel giorno, che Twitter gli impedì di seguirne altre. Duemila fan però quel giorno poterono esultare per il loro 1/3.  
  
  
 _‘Chiunque tu sia, parla con Louis! Ti vuole bene, parlagli!_ ~~#~~ talktolouisDR _’_  
  
 _‘Sai cosa darei io per parlare con Louis? Lui è un raggio di sole, non puoi non parlargli!_ ~~#~~ talktolouisDR’  
  
‘DR STYLES PARLI CON LOUIS TOMLINSON, è IL 1D ARMY CHE PARLA! ~~#~~ talktolouisDR’  
  
  
Louis ritrovò il sorriso leggendo alcuni tweets, ma niente avrebbe potuto farlo sorridere di più di una sola parola di Harry.  
  
Aspettò.  
  
Aspettò per quattro ore, controllando il cellulare ogni tre minuti, col cuore ingola ed una improvvisa voglia di piangere. Perché Harry non gli voleva parlare? Perché?  
  
La risposta arrivò con un sms, inviato da un numero che Louis non conosceva.  
  
  
 _Louis sono Harry, sei impazzito? I miei colleghi mi hanno fatto dare uno sguardo a Twitter, ho quasi 500.000 followers impazziti che mi chiedono di parlare con te. Sono stato molto occupato, ed il mio cellulare si è rotto. I miei colleghi stanno facendo un sacco di domande e non capiscono perché conosco un personaggio famoso. Gli ho ricordato che siete venuti qui dopo il tifone. Comunque non ho seriamente trovato tempo per rispondere, scusa. Non rispondere qui_  
  
  
Louis corrugò la fronte dopo aver finito di leggere il messaggio. Wow. Ok, il cellulare era rotto, ma per il resto? Non aveva trovato cinque minuti per scrivergli una lettera in due mesi? Perché il tutto puzzava di bugia?  
  
Però ok. Harry gli aveva parlato. Un altro grazie alle fan, che come sempre riuscivano nel loro intento in poche ore.  
  
Però ora aveva una brutta sensazione dentro, e non sapeva come sentirsi.  
  
  
  
  
Harry rese il cellulare a Benjie, sospirò ed andò a rinchiudersi nella propria camera, ignorando tutte le domande dei suoi colleghi. Aveva mentito a Louis, ma cos’avrebbe dovuto dirgli? _‘Scusa se non ti ho parlato per due mesi ma stavo cercando di dimenticare che mi piaci da far schifo ed ero geloso di quel tizio con cui giravi mano nella mano’_? No, si sentiva già abbastanza male così, non poteva anche umiliarsi.  
  
Quando aveva visto il tweet di Louis, si era sentito in colpa. In fondo non era colpa sua se lui, il ragazzino disagiato di Tacloban, si era preso una cotta ed ora faceva il bambino capriccioso. Louis gli voleva bene. Solo come amico, però gli voleva bene, teneva a lui, e lui invece di dargli la propria amicizia ed essergli sempre riconoscente per avergli cambiato la vita ed avergli dato un futuro, l’aveva ignorato.  
  
Aveva letto tutti i suoi messaggi, le sue lettere, ascoltato le registrazioni. Il suo cellulare non era rotto, ed ora forse Louis avrebbe sprecato dei soldi per mandargliene uno nuovo.  
  
Harry non si sentiva più bene come prima. Si sentiva solamente un bugiardo ed una brutta persona. Uno stupido.  
  
Ed un illuso, perché nemmeno una Laurea avrebbe cambiato ciò che era.  
  
Nemmeno la nomina di Dottore l’avrebbe reso all’altezza di Louis.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
Era successo due mesi prima della sua tesi finale. Harry era seduto sul suo letto, e stava girovagando su internet, da bravo masochista. Non sapeva come gli fosse saltato in mente, ma si era ritrovato a cercare ‘Louis Tomlinson Harry Filippine’, e non aveva trovato nulla. A parte la storia del tweet di qualche mese prima, sembrava che Louis non avesse mai parlato del fatto che avesse finanziato gli studi di un ragazzino delle Filippine, per realizzare il suo sogno.  
  
Allora Harry non ci aveva pensato due volte, perché credeva che con quel gesto, avrebbe magari rimediato al fatto di non avergli parlato per due mesi per uno stupido capriccio. Louis non se l’era meritato, ed Harry non aveva smesso di sentirsi in colpa.  
  
Creò un sito internet, uno di quelli graficamente scarsi ma gratuiti. Pubblicò la sua foto più professionale, quella che aveva fatto col camice da lavoro nel laboratorio dell’Università qualche mese prima, e scrisse la sua storia. La loro storia.  
  
  
 _Mi chiamo Harry Styles, ho attualmente ventiquattro anni, e frequento l’ultimo anno dell’Università di Medicina. Tra due mesi esporrò la mia tesi finale e diventerò un medico a tutti gli effetti, e se quattro anni fa mi avessero chiesto cos’avrei fatto a quest’ora, non avrei mai e poi mai potuto predirlo._  
  
 _Il 7 Novembre del 2013 il tifone Hayian ha distrutto la città nella quale sono nato, da padre americano e madre filippina. Li ho persi entrambi quel giorno, e con loro avevo perso anche la speranza di realizzare il mio sogno._  
  
 _Già prima del disastro non avevamo molto, però magari, lavorando, un giorno ci sarei riuscito. Però mi sono ritrovato all’improvviso senza niente in mano, senza i miei genitori, senza una casa, senza soldi, senza possibilità._  
  
 _Ero disperato, cercavo sempre di non farlo notare, lavoravo, aiutavo, sorridevo, eppure ero distrutto._  
  
 _Fino a quando nel Marzo del 2014, una persona mi ha cambiato la vita. Un ragazzo che milioni di persone conoscono, coi capelli castani, gli occhi blu ed un accento marcato. Porta un po’ di Doncaster ovunque vada, e forse a questo punto, le sue fan avranno già capito che sto parlando di uno dei ragazzi degli One Direction, Louis Tomlinson._  
  
 _Loro erano atterrati nelle Filippine per portare tutto l’aiuto che potevano, ma io non potevo immaginare che Louis Tomlinson mi avrebbe aiutato in questo modo. Dandomi una possibilità, quella che da solo non avrei più potuto avere._  
  
 _Abbiamo parlato, mi ha dato del cibo, una bottiglia d’acqua e mi ha chiesto cosa avrei voluto fare da grande. Io non mi aspettavo che dicendogli che sarei voluto diventare un dottore, lui avrebbe improvvisato un questionario di tre domande, per verificare in qualche modo se fossi abbastanza preparato per provare a frequentare un’Università del genere._  
  
 _Quando a quelle tre domande ho risposto correttamente, lui mi ha tranquillamente informato del fatto che avrebbe finanziato i miei studi, ed in cambio non voleva nulla. Nulla._  
  
 _Solo una persona con un gran cuore può compiere un gesto del genere e tenerlo nascosto per tutti questi anni. Non l’ha mai saputo nessuno, ed io me ne sono accorto solo oggi. E da oggi, io Louis Tomlinson lo stimo più di prima._  
  
 _Sarò sempre immensamente grato a quel ragazzo, così famoso e coi piedi piantati sempre per terra, così famoso e così normale, così famoso e così umano._  
  
 _Se io potrò curare delle persone, se io avrò un lavoro, se io tra due mesi avrò una laurea in mano ed un futuro davanti, è solo merito suo._  
  
 _Ed io non lo dimenticherò mai._  
  
 _Grazie._  
  
  
 _Harry Styles_  
  
  
  
  
 _*_  
  
  
  
  
Harry davvero, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo e non illudersi nemmeno inconsciamente, però l’aveva fatto di nuovo.  
  
Quel giorno aveva esposto la sua tesi, tutti avevano applaudito, i professori gli avevano stretto la mano e gli avevano assegnato una Laurea in Medicina col massimo dei voti ed una strameritata lode.  
  
Ed era felice, sì. Il suo sogno si era realizzato, però era comunque rimasto deluso, perché lì, ad assistere all’esposizione della sua tesi, Louis non c’era stato. Non era stato lì seduto ad ascoltare le sue considerazioni sulla genetica, non aveva applaudito in mezzo ai suoi colleghi, non era stato lui e posargli una corona d’alloro sui ricci.  
  
Quel giorno per Harry era appena cominciato, e non sapeva se fosse quello più esaltante o quello più deludente della sua vita. Rientrò nella sua stanza del campus per l’ultima volta, per mettere le sue cose in uno scatolone e trasferirsi chissà dove, visto che non aveva molti soldi in tasca.  
  
Conservò tutti i suoi libri, i vestiti, le poche cose che aveva comprato coi soldi guadagnati col suo lavoretto part time. E gli veniva da piangere, nonostante ora avesse una sudatissima Laurea in tasca. Avrebbe dovuto festeggiare.  
  
E invece no.  
  
Passarono alcuni minuti, e quando la porta della sua modesta stanza si aprì, Harry non alzò il capo, e l’intruso lo salutò dopo aver richiuso la porta con una risata.  
  
“Dr. Styles, egregi saluti”, disse quella voce, portando una ventata di Doncaster con sé.  
  
Harry sollevò il capo così velocemente che il suo collo fece un rumore secco, e quando guardò il ragazzo di fronte a lui, che gli sorrideva con orgoglio, gli venne quasi da piangere.  
  
 _Oh mio Dio. No, ci ho sperato così tanto che ora lo sto immaginando._  
  
Ma Louis aprì le braccia, come per chiedergli quanto dovesse aspettare per ottenere una reazione.  
  
“Louis!” esclamò allora Harry, ed in un attimò si alzò dal pavimento, inciampò sui suoi stessi piedi e raggiunse il cantante, spalancando le braccia ed accogliendolo in un abbraccio. “Louis sono passati quattro anni, l’ultima volta che ti ho visto eri dentro un cellulare.”  
  
Louis ricambiò la stretta con altrettanta forza, e la sua risata riempì le orecchie del riccio. “L’ultima volta che ti ho visto, di persona però, avevi le fossette ostruite dalla polvere”, scherzò Louis, ricordando i suoi capelli sporchi ed appiccicaticci. “Sono orgoglioso di te. Sei il mio orgoglio più grande, però io lo sapevo dall’inizio che ce l’avresti fatta. E quello che hai scritto sul sito internet... le fan ne stanno ancora parlando ed il management ha fatto i salti di gioia per la buona pubblicità che mi hai fatto.”  
  
Il riccio sbuffò, ma non lasciò la presa. Dopo quattro anni voleva solamente stringere più forte. “Non volevo farti pubblicità, ho solo detto la verità. Perché un giorno ho cercato su Google e ho capito che tu non avessi mai detto nulla. Secondo me invece andava detto. Mi hai cambiato la vita.”  
  
Louis sorrise, e nonostante non lo facesse spesso, arrossì. Si sentì confortato perché Harry non poteva vederlo, essendo così alto che si era ritrovato ad appoggiare la fronte sul suo petto. “Mia madre ha pianto quando ha letto quello che hai scritto.”  
  
“Non lo sapeva nessuno? Nemmeno tua madre?” chiese Harry, ed abbassò un po’ il capo per guardare il ragazzo, che scosse la testa.  
  
“L’ho fatto col cuore, non per pubblicità. Scherzavo prima. Assieme alle canzoni che scrivo, sei il mio orgoglio più grande, te lo ripeto. Sappilo”, rispose il ragazzo inglese, ed Harry si sentì così felice che quasi gli cedettero le gambe.  
  
Il petto gli stava per esplodere, e Louis aveva ancora quella voce allegra e dolce assieme e lo stesso buon profumo di quattro anni prima. Non era stato lo stesso sentire la sua voce attraverso un cellulare. Lo adorava. Gli doveva tutto, e l’adorazione per lui non era mai calata nemmeno quando avevano passato due mesi senza sentirsi. Non riuscì a dire nulla. Le parole gli erano morte in gola, perché dannazione, _Louis_. Proprio lì, proprio in quel momento. Era lì, era tornato nelle Filippine per fargli visita ed era orgoglioso di lui, e- “Cos’è cambiato in quattro anni?” gli chiese Louis, senza staccare la guancia dal suo petto.  
  
Pur essendo ora un medico, Harry non era sicuro del fatto che Louis non potesse sentire il battito del suo cuore in quel momento. Batteva troppo forte. “Mi sono laureato, ho qualche amico, ho continuato ad aiutare Bayani e gli altri ragazzi di Tacloban. Sai già tutte queste cose, te le ho sempre scritte...”  
  
Louis deglutì. L’aveva sempre pensato: Harry era intelligente, ora era persino diventato un medico, ma era sempre così ingenuo. Era ancora un adolescente dentro quella testa ricoperta di boccoli. “Dai parlavo d’altro!”, lo esortò, ma Harry mormorò un ‘Eh?’, e Louis sbuffò. “Non hai trovato nessuno?” gli chiese, e l’aveva fatta apposta a non specificare il genere nella sua frase.  
  
“Ah”, cominciò Harry, schiarendosi la voce. Si sentì sudare come quando spostava le macerie della Tacloban distrutta. “No.”  
  
“Perché? Adesso manca solo quello”, spinse ancora Louis, poi si morse le labbra. Una vocina nella sua testa stava pregando di ottenere _qualcosa_ da quelle domande, ma Louis si sentiva così in ansia ora, che non si sentiva più sicuro di quello che stava facendo.  
  
“I primi due anni ero troppo impegnato a non deluderti”, disse Harry con una risata imbarazzata. Louis roteò gli occhi. “Poi il terzo è stato un po’ difficile, avevo un sacco di esami ed al massimo ho trovato degli amici.”  
  
Louis annuì lentamente. “E nell’ultimo anno?”  
  
Harry stava arrossendo furiosamente. Aveva troppo caldo e si sentiva svenire, era confuso ed incerto. E adesso? _Lo faccio o sto zitto? Ancora? E se sta ancora con quel tizio?_ Se lo chiese per qualche secondo, fino a quando non si rese conto che lui quel peso non poteva tenerlo ancora sulle spalle. Era diventato un macigno ormai. Allora lo fece. “Nell’ultimo anno non ci ho nemmeno provato a conoscere qualcun’altro, perché sapevo di essere stato innamorato di un ragazzo per gli ultimi tre.”  
  
Il ragazzo inglese sgranò gli occhi, non respirò per cinque secondi buoni e sollevò il capo, fissando gli occhi verdi del medico con una espressione che era una via di mezzo fra la disperazione e la speranza. “Harry, dimmi che sono io o prescrivimi un calmante ed un antidepressivo, immediatamente.”  
  
Harry rise, scosse la testa, sbuffò e sollevò un braccio per grattarsi il capo, un po’ sconvolto ed un po’ imbarazzato. Stava succedendo? _Sta succedendo o mi sto illudendo di nuovo?_ Scrollò le spalle, come se fosse qualcosa di ovvio, anche se non l’aveva mai detto prima. “Certo che sei tu.”  
  
Louis sospirò, e quando sciolse le spalle con sollievo, gli venne quasi da piangere. Non ci mise molto ad aggrapparsi al collo del medico ed a baciarlo, finalmente, dopo quattro lunghissimi anni. Harry stava ridendo con le labbra poggiate sulle sue, ed ora sì che era tutto perfetto.  
  
Il verde non era più perso nella polvere, il blu si era unito a lui ed ora sembrava più una porzione di spiaggia cristallina, senza macerie, senza problemi.  
  
Forse ora Louis poteva cambiare il suo nome in rubrica.  
  
Da _‘Perfect green-eyed boy’_ a _‘MY perfect green-eyed boy’._  
  
  
  
 _Fine._


End file.
